White Peaks Adventures
by historycrimegirl
Summary: Includes characters and events from Pretty Simple's Criminal Case. All rights and copyright apply to events mentioned in cases. Russell treats Amy to a trip to her hometown and shenanigans ensue
1. White Peaks adventures

White Peaks adventures

Russell peered out of the windscreen as he and his girlfriend of 6 months, Amy Young, made their way to her hometown of White Peaks. Amy was initially hesitant, reminiscing past memories of murder investigations, but Russell had eventually won her over with persuading her to make new memories, memories she could be proud of, memories that would last a lifetime. Amy sighed nervously as Russell pulled into the parking space near the log cabin the team had originally lodged in during the investigations conducted in White Peaks. For Russell, he had spent many lonely and longing nights since the last time he was in White Peaks, for Amy it was many long and dreary nights of her mother complaining to her as she tried to get a word in edgeways in between her rants. Thankfully, Miriam wasn't around to cause her grief, all there was left was her happiness, with Russell. Russell smiled over at his girlfriend, deep in thought, before breaking the silence with, "We're here babe," as Amy jolted back to reality, smiling back at him. Amy opened the door and shut it as Russell locked the car, walking into reception. Amy smiled as the receptionist passed them the keys to Russell, who in turn handed them to Amy as he grabbed their bags. Amy smiled as his muscles flexed as he lifted up the bags in the direction of the elevator, as their vacation began.

Going into the elevator, Russell put the bags down as Amy followed suit and, putting the bags at the corner of the elevator, grabbed his girlfriend's arms, pulling her towards him, meeting her lips in a passionate embrace. Amy moaned in surprise as Russell's arms ventured down her sides, meeting at her back and grabbing her behind as the assault on her lips and mouth continued. As her moans and cries escalated as his hand moved to the front region and began massaging, Russell quickly broke the kiss as the elevator opened and grabbing the bags, he rushed towards the room, leaving Amy to follow him, trying to catch her breath, her lipstick all messed up. Unlocking the door quickly, Russell quickly dropped the bags in the lounge room before leading his girlfriend to the bedroom. Amy, still in a daze, was surprised as she was whisked away to the bedroom, lifted up by Russell's strong arms as he gently placed her on the bed. Russell lay beside her gently as he stroked her hair, looking at her lovingly before saying, "I'm sorry about that earlier surprise my dear, I just thought you looked so beautiful," sliding his arm across her belly. Amy smiled back at him, a glimmer in her eye, as she replied, "It's alright baby, I just prefer relishing you rather than rushing things," as she slide her hands to his back as she kissed him slowly.

Russell moaned as Amy's lips slowly caressed his own, wrapping his hand around her side as she leaned up to meet him. Russell's hands snaked to the small of her back as Amy's legs wrapped around his waist, allowing Russell to move up the bed. Moving them onto their sides, Russell then began kissing her gently down her neck, bringing the cover up over them as Amy moaned. Snuggling into her, Russell gave Amy a peck on the forehead as his eyes began to close. Amy huffed as Russell drifted into sleep before joining him in slumber, snuggling into his chest to gain warmth. A few hours later, Russell woke to see the wardrobe open and, more importantly, the bed empty. As he sat up further, he saw his girlfriend walk in, wearing a loose knit sweater and blue jeans as she continued unpacking. Looking over at her disheveled boyfriend, Amy smiled before saying "Oh good, you're awake, I thought you'd never wake up," closing up her now empty suitcase and putting it on the case rest next to the wardrobe, putting Russell's own case at the foot of the bed. "I went out to get some food and I've done my unpacking, there's enough room in the drawers and the wardrobe to put your cl…" Amy was interrupted by Russell's lips crashing onto her own as he scooped her up.

Amy giggled as Russell gently let her land on the bed before kissing her once more, his hands on her sides. Amy's hands made their way behind Russell's head as he decreased his speed of kissing to make the mood more sensual before Amy broke the kiss. Amy's eyes, brightened with arousal, looked up at Russell before saying, "what brought that on?" as she tried to catch her breath. Russell chuckled, smiling down at Amy before saying, "Do I need an excuse to kiss my extremely beautiful, breathtaking girlfriend?" leaning down and kissing her nose as giggles escaped her. "You're really sweet sometimes, I hope you know that," she said as he got up and unzipped his bag. Russell shot his signature smile at her as he began to unpack, starting off with his toiletries, heading into the bathroom. As he placed his toiletry bag on the side of the sink, Russell smiled mischievously at the shower, glistening pearlescent light beams shone off it as he thought of Amy in such a shower. Russell then moved out of the bathroom to finish his unpacking as Amy relaxed back in the bed, watching television. The minute Russell finished unpacking, he was busy putting on his coat and warm clothes on as Amy looked on in surprise. Before she knew what was happening, Russell was throwing various articles of clothing on the bed as he looked at her before saying, "I've got an idea,"

Amy reluctantly got out of the comfy bed and into the clothes that were now strewn around said bed before following Russell out of the bedroom, through the lounge room and out of the door, being led excitedly by Russell. Locking the door, Amy asked, "What is your idea?" as Russell made his way towards the elevator. Smiling back at her, his green eyes twinkling, Russell said "it's a surprise," as they made their way to their car. Instructing Amy to close her eyes, Russell drove the short distance to the Love Village before getting out of the car and moving around to Amy's side. Hearing the car door open, Amy instinctively unbuckled her seatbelt before facing the direction of the door as Russell guided her out of the car. Keeping her eyes closed, Amy allowed Russell to guide her in the direction he pleased, before telling her to open her eyes. Seeing the Love Village gates, Amy was filled with a bittersweet feeling, causing her to turn to Russell. "Why have you brought me here?" Amy asked curiously, looking up at Russell's fading smile, "You're not pleased?" he said in a concerned manner, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. Amy smiled in Russell's arms before replying, "I am, it's just all my memories of this place are sullied with…you know," as Russell released his hold on her, smiling fondly at her. "That's why we're here, to make new memories," he said, guiding her in the direction of the café hut.

Upon entering, Amy and Russell were quickly ushered to a booth for two after taking off their coats. Amy was pleasantly surprised at how intimate the booth was, giving her lots of opportunity to be close to her boyfriend. Before long, a bubbly waiter made his way over to the couple to take down their order, before smiling and leaving them to revel in each other's company. Russell smiled at his girlfriend, before saying, "Are you enjoying yourself my dear?" causing Amy to look up at him happily and nodding. "It's just, after Bobby, I never thought I'd find happiness again, but then you kissed me," she said, blushing and smiling at Russell, "So thank you Russell, for plucking up the courage to do that," as Russell smiled back at her. The pair sat in silence, enjoying each other's company as their hot chocolates and ice creams were served. As they finished their respective meals, the café became rowdy and crowded and, sensing the atmosphere would be worrying for Amy, Russell took her hand, leaving some money on the table, and led her out of the café onto the pavement, looking up at the mountains as stars littered the sky. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Russell kissed the side of Amy's head as she gazed into the stars. Finally, looking up at Russell, she quietly whispered, "I love you," as Russell's lips met hers in a passionate embrace, to last for all time.


	2. Thoughts and Water

Thoughts and water

Water streaming down his back, Russell thought. An activity he participated in often but often involving more intellectually stimulating topics, his mind drew towards his girlfriend, Amy Young. Oh Amy…Russell pondered as his hand snaked down to his member, lying limp between his legs as the shampoo rinsed out of his hair, as his mind was filled with images of Amy, her flowing blonde hair and her lipstick stained smile. As Russell moaned into the warm water streaming down his body as his member grew harder and harder, an idea formed in his mind. Hurriedly washing the shampoo out of his hair and scrubbing down his body, Russell made his way out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. Patting himself dry, Russell put on a bathrobe and, grabbing his phone, he dialed Nat's number, to gain more information to put his plan into action. Russell waited patiently for Nat to pick up the phone, he slowly shut the bathroom door, for fear Amy would know the surprise. "Hello?" He heard the dark haired female say on the other end of the line before saying, "Hey Nat, I have a favor to ask of you," before he heard her say, "What is it?" Russell continued saying, "Do you remember when you first started investigating White Peaks, that the hot springs was a crime scene?" Hearing Nat laugh on the other end of the line, he then heard her say, "Yes?"

He then continues, trying to bury his excitement and arousal in his voice, "How did you get there the first time?" as he heard Nat trying to concentrate, "Which resort are you guys at?" she finally asked before Russell said, "Hot Springs resort," as Nat mumbled on the other end of the line. "Ok I think it might be near the skate ramp, but I'm not sure, you can ask reception surely," Nat finished before Russell concluded the call by saying "Thanks Nat, bye," before hanging up. Russell made his way out of the bathroom and to the wardrobe and, putting on his trademark trousers and green shirt on, he made his way out of the apartment and down to reception. Seeing the lady at the desk, he calmly approached the front desk and asked, "How do I get to the hot springs?" as she looked up. The middle aged woman smiled at him in a friendly manner before saying, "Just down the road from here," as Russell went back up to the apartment, thanking her as he left. Unlocking his apartment, Russell then went into the bathroom to dry his hair, locking the door as he went. As he started the hairdryer, Russell heard the door open and his beloved's voice ring out, "Russell? Are you there?" as he said that he was in bathroom, smiling when he saw her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Russell turned off the blow-dryer and made his way towards his beloved, wrapping his arms around her lovingly, before saying, "Hey baby, how was your day?" kissing her lightly on the cheek. Amy smiled up at him saying, "it was good, met up with a few friends from school and we had hot chocolates at the place you took me to," blushing prettily and smiling fondly at him. Russell smiled lovingly back at her, kissing her forehead. Amy snapped out of their stupor before saying, "Anyway, what did you get up to?" smiling fondly up at him. Russell fought hard to mask his nervousness in front of his girlfriend before saying, "Oh not much, had a shower and lounged around," smiling nervously back at her as her sweet face broke into peals of laughter. "I think that's the first time you've actually taken a break rather than work out," she said smiling jubilantly at him. Russell gazed into her eyes, twinkling with happiness, falling in love with her all over again as her smile faded into curiosity. Concerned, Amy asked, "Is everything ok?" causing Russell to chuckle slightly, resting his forehead against hers before saying, "Oh yes, have I told you that you are absolutely beautiful today?" This sentiment caused Amy to smile gratefully at him before slamming her lips against his, bringing him to the bed as she kissed him fervently. Russell chuckled against her lips, breaking the kiss as Amy snuggled against him, repeating, "Tomorrow, tomorrow," as they both fell into a deep sleep.

The first thing Amy saw as she woke up was Russell bare back, his muscles accentuated as he put on what appeared to be…swimming trunks? "Russell what are you doing?" she enquired in a confused manner as Russell pulled the trunks up to his waist. Turning around suddenly, Russell smiled at his confused and slightly disheveled girlfriend, still in the bed. "Getting ready for today my dear, I'd suggest getting into something more pool appropriate," he explained, putting on a jumper and running shoes. Amy blinked twice before getting out of the bed and going over to her clothes. "But why?" she enquired as she got changed out of the clothes she had worn into bed the previous night and into her swimsuit. Russell, who had been admiring the view up until this point, snapped back into reality, saying, "It's a surprise my dear, but don't worry, I have the utmost confidence you will enjoy it," smiling suavely as Amy scoffed in annoyance. "Alright then, whatever you say so, but it had better make up for standing me up last night," she replied, slipping on her jeans and signature pink jumper over the swimsuit, heading to the front door to put on her boots. Soon they were heading down the street in their Land Rover, before stopping at another resort, as Amy watched in confusion as Russell stopped just outside of the resort and turned off the ignition.

"Are we switching resorts Russell? I liked our one," Amy asked as Russell opened her door, chuckling slightly. "Don't worry my dear, we aren't switching, we're just visiting this one for today," he replied, taking her through to the hot springs at the back. Amy gasped in happiness before kissing Russell jubilantly, taking off her jeans and boots. Russell chuckled, pleased that the hot springs were unoccupied and began stripping down. Soon the couple had gracefully slid into the hot springs, sighing with pleasure as they did so. Amy smiled as her hair splayed around her as she swam over to Russell, cuddling into his side, "Thank you" she whispered as she kissed his cheek delicately. Russell, overwhelmed by Amy's beauty, moved to greet her kiss, massaging her lips gently as his hand snaked around her neck. Amy moaned as Russell's kiss became more intense, opening her mouth to greet his silver tongue as his hand played with her bikini straps. Amy's hands then moved down Russell's toned sides, down to his swim shorts and pulled them off in one clean sweep. Russell growled in arousal as he tugged off Amy's bikini top, kissing his way down her neck to clasp her left nipple in his mouth. Amy tossed her head back and moaned as Russell's tongue worked its magic on her nipple, helping him get her bikini bottoms off as she wound her hands into Russell's locks as he nibbled gently on her nipple, causing her to gasp out short breaths.

Now the pair were completely naked, both Amy and Russell took the opportunity to fully explore each other's bodies as their hands ran up and down their bodies. Amy began by lightly stroking Russell's growing member as his finger gently rubbed her love button, causing both of them to rest their foreheads against each other in arousal. Soon Russell's finger slipped down from Amy's clit down to her puckered opening, sliding in easily as Amy's grasp on his penis loosened in arousal. Amy let out a moan of pleasure, unlike any Russell had heard before, causing his arousal to stiffen even more as his finger's speed increased. Amy cried out louder as Russell's finger increased to two, still keeping up the same pace until she stopped his hand, crying out "Wait!" causing Russell to look up in confusion. Amy smiled at her boyfriend with flushed cheeks before saying, "I don't want to be too loud, it is late after all," she said as she started to kiss him. Russell took this opportunity to lightly kiss his girlfriend, causing her to swoon with the feeling before slowly entering her silky crevasse as they both moaned with pleasure. Starting off at a slow pace, Russell pushed Amy up against the side of the hot springs as his speed increased, so much so that Amy started to moan openly. Russell's lips came crashing down, swallowing Amy's moans as his thrusts became more erratic and his finger on her clit began to slip. Amy's nails then raked down Russell's back as she came, followed by Russell just a short while after her. As Amy struggled to gather her senses, Russell slid out of her, smiling at her before saying, "I love you," as they both stared into each other's eyes, filled with nothing but happiness.


End file.
